


One Simple Word

by selinipainter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Family, Gen, Memory Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selinipainter/pseuds/selinipainter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all it took.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Word

I never thought I would be standing here. It's ok for you, after all, you are… _gone_. For the world at least, but for me. It feels like it was just yesterday. Yesterday, that word holds such an odd flavour to it. Promising nothing but old memories and unachieved todays. But it seems like no, not yesterday, even now, I can't release the notion you are dead.

I remember a time when we conquered cities. Bled for our cause when it seemed our hearts could give no more. I remember, _I remember_. But there's no point, it's like scraping your nails into glass only to find it's your knee and it's scarred.

I am here,  
I am not here.

In the end, it's me and you against the world. But then, why does it feel like I am alone and the demons have come calling? I feel so lonely, and all I know is I am not where you are. And it hurts and I ache and it feels like everything is not right. Why does everything go on even when you are not here? It should be dead like you, I should be dead with you, like you, instead of you. This is a mess and there's no going back. Why, why, _why_ , that is all I know. It is all that I wake up to every faded morning.

I am sorry, Fred. I can't do this any more, I need to forget you,

\-- _Georgie no no nononono--_

let go of you. If not for my sake, at least for yours. Because all it's doing is hollowing me out. Half of me is gone and the rest will soon follow if I don't stop. So, thank you, my brother, my other half. This is not for good. I will see you soon, Forge. But till then,

_Obliviate._

**Author's Note:**

> This I wrote as a sort of catharsis for me after two weeks of viewing DH part 2. I was mad, upset, depressed because hey, that's when I lost part of my childhood. One scene in particular, made me cry so bad I missed about the following 10 minutes. Pretty sure you can guess which one. And after that, I kinda tried to picture George coping with it. And so, I wrote this. Excuse the shortness of it. Alright then, here's the story.


End file.
